To Find Oneself
by Adlevo
Summary: Seras wakes up one morning to find something that will change her "life" for ever! Rated M for the lemon part! Updated! Or fixed if you want :3


This is a oneshot between Alucard and Seras! (No shit Sherlock)

Warning contains Lemon(not like anybody cares about it,or do they?)

Just want to say that some things in this story is inspired by Luna-noya-na (thank you Luna) *hugs*

***This story has been fixed, weeeeyyyy***

* * *

It was an evening like every other when the young and very beautiful Draculina, Seras Victoria, woke up.

She was lying comfortably in her new dark blue coffin which her master had given her the other day. Seras couldn't really understand why he had done such a thing, but then again. she, like everybody else, didn't really understand her master.

But still, she had to admit that it was a very beautiful coffin;  
The inside was covered with black silk, which was wonderful to sleep on, and the outside was decorated with a small white cross which had two angel wings coming out of it.  
The angel wings themselves had chains that looked like they bound the wings to something,

"One binds oneself to ones destiny" was what her master had told her when she asked him about the odd décor, not that she didn't like it, it was just a bit weird.

"_Master is Master_" she thought yawing to herself while getting up from her "bed" and walking into her bathroom, only to look into the mirror which exploded seconds later from her sudden and piercing scream…

_-__A couple of minutes earlier in one of the underground corridors-_

The old butler of the Hellsing family and one of its best "trash men", Walter C. Dornez, was walking down one of the many dark underground tunnels in the Hellsing family's estate.

His duty today was to deliver some fresh blood-packs to the Hellsing family's own master vampire, and to give his fledgling her new uniform since the last one was completely destroyed after the last mission.

"_Thank goodness that it was only her clothes and not herself that ripped up in pieces_" Walter thought glad to himself before he suddenly heard a loud high pitched scream coming from the direction of the young Draculina's room.

Out of instinct he threw the blood and the uniform on the ground and started to sprint in the direction of the room, expecting only the worst…

_-__A couple of minutes earlier in a big dark underground chamber-_

The master over all master vampires, the No-life king himself was sitting on his beloved throne in his dark underground chamber. He had let his long raven dark hair fall down all over the throne and on the floor, and as always he had crossed his legs and placed himself sloppy in his chair,

"_Everything is just perfect_" a cruel, dark smile came across his lips while he passionately drank his sweet "vine".

He had it all planned out down to the last detail, and now all he had to do was wait, just sit there and wait.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

That loud, beautiful piercing scream which filled his whole chamber told him that he was soon to get exactly what he wanted…

_-__A couple of minutes earlier in a working room upstairs-_

The leader of the Hellsing family and the master of the most feared monster in history, Sir Integral Fairbrok Wingates Hellsing, the iron-maiden herself, was sitting behind her glorious desk trying to work.

Even if it was quiet and peaceful in her working room, Integra just couldn't concentrate,

"_Damn vampire destroying my nerves_" angry, she scanned the room out of instinct.

Deep down Integra knew that this was a very complicated time for her. Every year around this time, her servant vampire would become a big pervert and try to get her into bed in every possible way.

The one time she actually asked him why the hell he always wanted to "play" around this time of the year he had answered:

"_My dearest M__aster, at this time of the year when you humans set your clocks back one hour so that the night becomes longer, we vampires feel a sort of ecstasy in our body that makes us want to, how to say, play." _

Her face expression must have been just as grim back then as it was now,

"_So in other words you get very horny around this time of the year?"_ she had asked him while taking another drag from her then just as expensive cigar.

He had then looked at her with a big misleading grin on his face,

"_Very, very horny"_ was answered before he disappeared through the floor.

From that day on Integra knew that she would have hard time keeping her virginity away from the vampire, and unfortunately once again the time had come for her to sleep with an silver chastity belt.

Alucard was usually "playful" around a week or two from the day when the clock was set back an hour,

"_It's weird that he hasn't started showing up_" Integra opened her desk drawer and carefully took out a cigar, "_We set the clock back yesterday…"_

"And since I'm the only woman around here, he'll be around me like an annoying fly…" she growled annoyed, before she suddenly heard a loud and piercing scream which made her realize;

"Shit, SERAS!"

The head of the Hellsing family almost jumped over her desk and started to run down towards the underground, hoping that that perverted vampire hadn't hurt his young fledgling,

"If that bastard has even thought about her, I'm going to kill him, again!" she screamed while loading her two silver guns and running down the stairs to the underground section…

_-__In Seras's room-_

Walter almost broke the door when he entered, fully ready to fight.  
But to his surprise there were no signs of battle and everything seemed to be alright,

"Miss Victoria? Are you here?" he asked worried while walking slowly towards the dark blue coffin, "Miss Victoria?"

"_I hope that Alucard hasn't started going after his fledgling, the poor girl won't stand a chance against him._"

"Miss Victoria?" he asked again while slowly opening the coffin, before a slim girlish suddenly hand grabbed the edge coffin lid from the inside,

"Oh-hi Walter, is t-here something you want?" Seras was trying not to panic while slowly pulling the lid back to its place.

"Miss Victoria are you alright? I heard a scream coming from here" the old butler attempted to open the coffin, but found the lid impossible to move as Seras held it in place.

"A-a scream you say? Hmm…I don't think I heard anything like that coming from here! Maybe Master knows what it is, yes why don't you go and ask him? He's probably kidnapped a woman or something, like to drink her blood! Then you should hurry so that he doesn't do anything bad!" The young Draculina desperately pleaded while pulling the lid back.

Walter, not a brainless fool, saw through her poor performance, and tried once again to open the lid,

"Miss Victoria what's going on..?" he managed to ask before the door was suddenly kicked in and an "out for blood" Integra jumped in,

"ALUCARD YOU PERVERT OF A VAMPIRE, WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed while scanning the room for the vampire.

"Walter what happened here?" Integra asked calmer while checking the inside the bathroom, "Seras where are you?"

Seras gulped in fear by the mentioning of her name,

"_Oh no not Sir Integra…I'm really in for it now…_" but still she refused to let go of the lid, "_Why me, why, why, why?_"

"I'm here Sir Integra…" Seras finally managed to say, making Integra calm down.

Lowering her guns, the head of the Hellsing family walked to the coffin,

"What is going on Seras?" she demanded with a tone that was clearly like: "Tell-me-right-now-or-I'll-blow-this-coffin-into-little-pieces".

"Oh, if you have to see…" the young Draculina sighed, preparing herself for the worst.

Both the old butler and the head of the Hellsing family completely lost whatever form for thoughts they possessed when their brains interpreted what their eyes saw. It was a long awkward moment of silence as they just stood there completely dumbfounded and confused, staring at the young Draculina with big priceless faces.

"Oh…ha...I see the…hah problem…" Integra finally got out as both she and Walter turned around, trying not to die from laughter by covering their mouths.

Seras gazed angry at the now laughing humans,

"Oh don't be like that, what am I suppose to do?" she screamed in panic while jumping up from her coffin, "I can't even hide it!"

Walter turned around to see once again, but he had to look away the very moment he saw _it_, the sight was just too, how could he explain it, weird but sweet in a very, very, VERY funny looking way,

"Perhaps you-ha should talk to master-ha- Alucard about it?" he suggested, the laughter nearly escaping from his mouth.

"What? No! No way! I'll never talk to Master about it! Do you even know how embarrassing this is?" Seras screamed, her body almost collapsing from the thought…

_-__Some time later outside the door to a big chamber-_

Seras was now dressed and standing outside her master's dark and not to mention scary chamber. Walter and Integra had in a way convinced her about going to talking to Alucard about her little "problem". Even if they had exploded from laughter, rolled around on the floor and desperately tried to breathe, Walter had still managed to say something like:

"If this is something that happens to all vampires, Alucard should be able to help you, he is the king of vampires after all" before she had literarily thrown them out of her room.

Unfortunately for Seras this meant that she would have to talk face to face to her master, making him see _it_ with his very own eyes, and only the thoughts about the tormenting that would follow sent crazy cold chills down the Draculina's spine.

"_Well here goes nothing_" Seras thought scared to herself while walking into the chamber,

"M-master are you here?" Her own voice betraying her by shaking like a vibrating toy.

"Come in my lovely police girl" Alucard lustfully spoke out into the room, "Your master is right here."

To Seras's surprise her master was sitting on top of his black coffin, apparently waiting for her,

"Ehh…Master I have a tiny problem and I sort of wondered if you could heEEELP?" the young Draculina almost whispered, before the No-life king suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his knees, firmly placing her on his lap.

"Do not worry my little Draculina, we will fix your little problem, or should I say two little problems?" he purred while gently stroking her hair up to the two cat ears that pointed out from the blonde's head.

"Master…" Seras asked blushing while trying to get out of his firm, yet gentle grip, "Why do I have, eh, these cat ears growing out of my head?"

The young fledgling's silly, but important question made the vampire chuckle,

"Well my dear police girl" the master vampire began explaining while looking into her beautiful scarlet eyes, "Around this time of the year we vampires are in heat".

"HEAT?" the young Draculina yelled out in surprise, jumping up from her master's lap, "But I…I mean I haven't…I don't…"

Chuckling, Alucard grabbed his fledglings hands and once again placed her firmly on his lap,

"I know I know, only full grown vampires come in heat" he spoke while gently playing with her cat ears, "You see you are in the phase in between being a child and a full-grown vampire."

"Like a teenager?" Seras asked, her face colored red from her master's "patting".

"Yes like a human teenager, and just like a teenager you will have certain changes with your body" the master vampire answered, slowly turning his fledgling around and firmly placing his arms on her slender shoulders, "Your ears are just like a pimple, it is a sign from your familiar that your body is ready to summon it, but first you have to become an _adult_ vampire."

Seras turned around and looked in her master's eyes slim scarlet red eyes, "How do I do that?" she asked, desperately trying remove his big hands from her shoulders.

The king of vampires chuckled again, slowly moving his head to the young Draculina's ear, "That is easy, you only have to…

_-Later that night-_

Seras sat in one of the corners in her room with a big black blanket over her whole body.  
From time to time she looked up to see if her Master had entered her room,

"I'm never going to give him that!" she whispered, scanning the room once again for her master's shadows, "Stupid heartless Master…"

She felt that her tears started to attack her once again from the inside, they stabbed her eyes like knives and she had to fight to not cry,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid heartless Master…"

Meanwhile, Integra was back at her desk, trying once again to work,

"God how am I suppose to work while I have that image of Seras stuck in my head?" she mumbled while signing some documents, "Maybe I should take a picture of her just for the sake of memory?"

Her own thought made her stop working and an evil smile came across her lip,

"I should go and do that" she announced happy, rising from her chair, "Now where did I put that camera?"

"Hello Master" Alucard suddenly spoke while coming up from the floor making Integra jump and hit her knee in the desk,

"Ouch! What is it now that you want damn vampire?" Integra's ice blue eyes had the "death-look of death" while she stared at him.

"Master do you find me attractive?" the master vampire asked, ignoring her question and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"What? If this is one of your tricks to get me in bed I warn you I'm going to…" Integra warned before Alucard interrupted her,

"Do not worry my Master, I am just wondering. Well do you?"

Integra sat down in her chair,

"Well…" she thought while looking away from the vampire, "I don't know, you're not exactly my type, but I guess some might think so, why?"

"Just wondering" he answered, hiding his head under his long red hat.

"Well if you just wanted to know if you're "hot or not", why didn't you just ask Walter or Seras?"

"I already asked Walter" the vampire answered with a grumpy tone, "He said that I looked quite good for my age and then he laughed and went to fix something"

Integra looked questioning at her slave for a moment, before she continued to dig in her drawer,

"Well then why did you come up here?" She wasn't interested in her vampire's silly problems, right now she really wanted to find that camera, "Walter already said that you looked good and what about Seras?"

"My fledgling will not talk to me, in fact she is sitting in her room like a watchdog, fearing that I may come and visit her" Alucard spoke, anger boiling inside of him.

Integra stopped with her search,

"And why's that? Didn't she come to you to fix her problem?" the head of the Hellsing family asked her slave, "What did you tell her?"

Alucard finally looked up at his master, catching her cold gaze,

"I told her what she had to do" he answered with a deep and angry voice, as it was clear that something had happened between the two vampires.

"Which was?" Integra asked while taking a sip from her Earl Grey tea.

"To lose her virginity" his answer however caused her to spit it out all over her very important documents,

"Wha-wha-what?" she shuttered, losing her mind for a moment, "What did you just say? Why would she have to do that?"

The No-life king's gaze was empty,

"Well my Master a virgin is considered pure and innocent correct?" he asked, receiving a positive nod form Integra, "Vampires are not "_innocent_", we are in fact the enemy of God and we despite pure items and words."

"So what you're saying is that being a virgin is a bad thing when you are a vampire?" Integra wondered, rising her eyebrow.

"It is bad if you plan on becoming a full grown and powerful vampire" The vampire king explained, his anger apparently still present.

"So let me guess, you said something like that Seras could _do it_ with you in order to lose her virginity?" Integra asked, leaning over the table and looking coldly at the vampire once again,

"Yes, I said that she could "_do it_" with me so that she could become a true child of the night, and for one thing control her familiar so that her kitty ears would go away" the vampire answered annoyed; disliking the usage of the words "do it" for an act like sex.

"And I guess that she didn't want to do that?" Integra stood up from her chair.

"Yes, then I told her that it was not anything to be afraid of" the No-life King continued.

"Aha, then I taken that she still said no?" Integra asked, walking towards the vampire.

"Yes that she did. I tried to explain that it was a completely natural thing" Alucard spoke when Integra suddenly grabbed his hat and pulled it off his head.

"And how _exactly_ did you _explain_ that, servant?" she looked him right in the eyes, even if they were behind his glasses.

"I told her that this was something that vampires had to do, and that most vampires usually "_did it_" with their masters" he stared coldly back at her.

"And then she said something like that she wanted to wait until she found someone she loved?" Integra asked once again, putting his hat on a bench that stood against the wall.

"Yes, then I told her that such a thing was unnecessary and that she could just _do it_ with me" he answered while taking off his glasses, confused over his master's actions.

"How _exactly_ did you say that it was unnecessary and that she could do it with you?" Integra's voice was surprisingly calm when she opened a drawer.

"Well I told her right out that love was meaningless in this matter and that a fledgling was nothing more than a slave for their master, so she should be glad that I choose her instead of another woman to satisfy me-"

_***PANG***_

Alucard was lying on the floor, smoke coming from his forehead and a small pound of dark-colored blood around him.

"Master what was that good for?" he asked, rising annoyed up from the floor.

Integra looked at him with angry eyes while lowering her smoking gun,

"That was for being a complete idiot. Love meaningless? Choose her instead of another woman? And you wonder why she doesn't want to see you?" she answered with a voice cold as ice.

"What do you mean my Master?" The No-life king's face expression was blank while he took his hat back.

"That poor, heartbroken girl is probably sitting in her room fearing that you might come and rape her!" Integra shouted with a voice more sad than angry.

"Me, rape her? Why would I sink so low? I may be what you call a monster, yes I may not feel guilt while killing and I may even enjoy killing, but rape is something that I would never do, even I do have dignity, I am a gentleman not a human" the No-life King spoke while his eyes glowed with deep anger.

"Says the person who just said that love is meaningless when it comes to such matters, and that his fledgling should be happy that he wants her" Integra pointed out, while sitting down and taking a cigar out from her drawer, "And you call yourself a gentleman?"

The vampire placed his hat on his head,

"_Master does have a point…_" he thought, thinking back to when he had tried to grab Seras to calm her down, and she had almost ripped his face off in sheer panic. Why had he not seen the deep sorrow in her eyes? Had he not seen her sweet tears fall down? What about when she ran away, had he not heard the sobs? Had he not felt how deeply hurt she was through their bond?

"_What have I done…?_"

"Master what should I do to make it up to her?" Alucard finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"_Did he just ask me for help?_" Integra stared at him with a blank, confused expression while lighting her cigar.

"Yes my master I just asked you for your help, so will you help me or will you not?" The master vampire growled low.

"Calm down Alucard. Don't worry for Seras's sake I will help you… Hmm…How about doing something romantic for her so that she sees what you really feel for her, because you do feel something for her right?" Integra's face expression was filled with amusement, but her eyes were still dead serious.

"Why are you asking about such things? Of course I feel something for her! I want to love her!" the vampire pointed out, clearly frustrated and word-lacking.

"So does any other man just as fast as he sees, how to say, her equipment" Integra took another deep drag, "How can she know that you truly love her as much as you claim, and not that you just want to love her because you are in heat?"

Alucard stood still for a moment before answering,

"Well then…I just have to prove my love to her!" he spoke, making Integra smile, as his human way of thinking made her proud.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

The old vampire smirked,

"The way we did it back in the old days" his smirk suddenly got bigger, wicked bigger, "I am going to take her out on a romantic dinner, to a cliff by the seas or a forest meadow. When we reach our destination there will be a lot virgins lying there tied to the trees. Then I will kill some of the mortals in front of her, so that we both can drink fresh virgin blood and watch as they scream for help as we…" he stopped when Integra started to way her hand.

"You call that romantic? Christ, you need my help more that I thought stupid vampire…"

_-__Much later that night-_

Seras was still sitting in her room fearing that her master would show up again, though by now she had calmed down a little, actually daring to emerge from her blanket shield.

"I wonder if I hurt his feelings…" she mumbled while sipping her medical-blood, "That is if he has feelings…"

"Master…Master…Master…" the words escaped her mouth more as a calling than a dejected mumble, but she didn't have time to notice before a loud knock came from her door.

"Miss Victoria?" the old butler entered the room, a surprisingly warm smile across his face, "I have something for you."

"What is it Walter?" Seras asked, returning a smile as she walked towards him…

_-__Minutes later outside a room-_

"_Put this on and meet at the old room over the training facility_" was what Walter had told her when he had handed a box. Seras hadn't even had the chance to ask what it was before the angel of death almost ran out of her room, and left her standing alone with the mysterious container.  
The thoughts about it being a bomb were quickly dismissed as it only turned out to be clothes, but my what beautiful clothes it was; A long blood-red dress made from the finest silk she had ever touched and elegant high-heeled shoes that fit her perfectly.

After quickly putting the clothes on she had walked, or more precisely clicked and clocked her way over to the more or less abounded second floor of the training facility.

"_Maybe it has something to do with my next mission…_" she wondered while entering what was supposed to be an old room.

"You look wonderful my Dracula" somebody suddenly spoke, and before she had the chance to run the door was shut behind her,

"Please let me speak" said her master, who was dressed, much to Seras surprise, in a quite good-looking suit.

"Master please let me out!" Seras desperately begged while trying to open the door, "I really don't want this!"

And just when the Draculina thought that her Master was going to grab her again, he just took her hand gently in his and sat down on his knees like a man proposing to a woman,

"My beautiful Draculina I must apologies for what I said earlier" Alucard spoke with a tone that made his fledgling stare at him with big eyes, "You must understand that human emotions is something that I cannot feel since I am dead. The thing you call love is something that does not exist in my world, it is a feeling that I have not felt in almost 500 years."

"Master…" Seras barley dared to say, feeling the tears attacking again,

"But I do believe that you have made me feel more alive than I have ever felt in the last 500 years" Alucard gently whispered before she could continue, "And if you would be willing to help me feel what it is like to love again, I will love you as much as I can."

The young Draculina felt her feet wobble,

"Master I…" she tried again while Alucard stood up.

"The only thing I want is to know if you wish to help me" he purred passionately into her ear, "Nothing more."

Seras didn't say a word, nor could or wanted she, but instead took his hands and gave him a tender kiss on the lips, which he quickly devoured for everything it was worth.

"Thank you my sweet Seras" Alucard licked his lips before kissing her again, "I have some fresh blood packs, if you would like to have some?"

"No Master, the only thing I want is you" the young Draculina whispered tempting into the vampire king's ear,

"Are you sure? Do you not wish to wait until you find the one you love?" he questioned, apparently a bit confused, his awkward cuteness making Seras smile,

"Stupid" she answered, patting him understanding on the head, "I've already found the one I love."

The No-life king grinned madly, but sincerely, before he lifted up his bride and they both disappeared into the shadows.

Seras found herself lying in her master's coffin after the shadows had disappeared,

"Let's begin my tempting little sweet" he whispered softly into her ear making her giggle.

Her giggling quickly changed into low moans as Alucard started to lick and nibble on her ear while his hands slowly went over her body.

"Masta-ar" she tried to say but it was stuck in her throat.

"_Hush my sweet Draculina_" a low dark voice whispered in her mind, "_You will have plenty of time to scream my name._"

"_Pervert_" she sent back to him before he licked her throat making her moan again.

The Draculina felt her whole body go warm and she couldn't help that her moans became louder as her Master started to play with her nipples through her dress while nibbling on her cat ears.

Alucard took his hands behind Seras's panting body and zipped open her delicate dress, using his shadows to take it of her so that he didn't have to stop looking at her beautiful scarlet eyes. To tease her more he bit down on her nipple and took the other one between his fingers, playing with them both to make her moan.

Her master's actions made the Draculina grap his hair and jerk him back so that she could give him a passionate and deep tongue kiss,

"What was that?" he teased her, while once again licking her throat,

"I guess you're not the only one in heat" she teased back making him grin and lick her stomach.

Seras's moans became even louder when she felt him lick her inner thigh and she almost screamed when she felt his tongue in between her legs.

Alucard was also truly enjoying himself,

"_You taste lovely my dear_" he whispered lustfully into his lover's mind,

"MASTER!" Seras screamed out of embarrassment, before he put in a finger and started to move it in and out, "Do-on't say su-uch things!"

"_Why not? It is the truth_" he replied, before stopping, and pulling her into another passionate kiss. They felt the heat that rushed through them as they explored not only each other's mouths but also each other's body.

Alucard started once again to nibble on Seras's cat ears, making her moan while she unbuttoned his smoking and his shirt, touching him all over his muscular chest,

"There is no need for that" he purred when she slowly took her hands towards his pants.

Alucard smiled to his lover, and the next thing Seras knew her Master was lying naked on top of her, and she couldn't help but blush when felling his big swollen member against her groin,

"Are you ready my dear Draculina?" Alucard whispered into her ear before kissing her on her neck,

"Yes my dear Dracula" Seras answered, pulling his head up to another kiss.

As they slowly united, Seras felt his manhood slowly it entering her and the moans that escaped her mouth only became louder.  
For a split second it felt like she was being split in two when and she couldn't stop her tears from falling,

"Are you alright?" Alucard asked panting, stopping his actions,

"Yes don't stop" Seras whispered back, catching her much not needed breath.

As if the pain never had existed Seras suddenly felt her body go crazy,

"Faster" she commanded, moving her body along with his.

Her lover grinned and started increase his speed. Lustfully he grabbed her back with his big hands, pushing it deeper in.

Seras responded by putting her hands around him and her legs around his waist, almost making him lose the little control he had.

Before even realizing what was happening Seras had started to scream her Master's name over and over again,

"Master I think I-Aah"

Alucard couldn't help but moan when he felt the warmth that suddenly surrounded his member, so he pushed it extra hard in and bit her neck before coming himself, making Seras scream of pleasure as she almost dug her nails into his back.

Catching his breath, Alucard licked away her sweet blood while slowly taking it out,

"It looks like you have grown up, congratulations" he teased while licking away more blood,

"Looks like you aren't a virgin anymore, congratulations" Seras answered back while licking his neck.

"Your foul mouth has just gotten you in big trouble" the No-life king hissed with a sly smile on his face before closing his coffin lid.

The next day, Walter entered Alucard's chamber to deliver his blood, and to his surprise he saw that it was no longer only one coffin that but two,

"The bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame" was written on the big black and "Luscinia is my name chained to this world by the hands of my faith I am" on the smaller dark blue.

Walter merely shook his head and walked out from the dark basement with a confused smile on his old lips,

"_Good done old friend…_" he laughed inside his mind,

"_Why thank you old friend_" a deep dark voice answered inside his head.

And with that Alucard snuggled down beside his beautiful wife, who he had punished the entire night, and would probably punish the rest of the day too, maybe even tomorrow and the day after that, it all depended on how much blood they got to eat.

* * *

AN: So for those who has read this one before, I changed it a bit! Or just the end...! I swear nothing else! Please don't hurt meee*authoress falls down on her knees"

Anyway, if anybody wondered "Luscinia" means nightingale on Latin! Don't even ask me why, it just rimes! *it's so hard to make rimes like thatXD*

Weehheeee double update :3 Yes, yes two stories, or chapters in a day, I say I have outdone myself!

Rememba to review!


End file.
